


Seductress

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Pansy met her match.





	Seductress

**Author's Note:**

> Never missing an occasion to draw Lily Luna and Pansy in fancy high femme looks :)

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/763e7cc7d2683d28a14ee9db860420df/tumblr_pcjxrtBHit1x5c3oho1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
